Cable pulley machines (cable cross over) are common pieces of exercise equipment in many gyms. These machines typically include a large weight stack (with associated supports) and a pulley bracket that affixes to this support and through which a cable feeds. While these cable pulley machines are in great demand in gyms, they are not readily made portable, preventing a user from being independent of going to the gym in order to use this one cable pulley machine.
Rubber elastic bands are used to solve the problem of portability and to provide exercise to individuals. However, these elastic bands cannot be compared in any way to a weight resistance device. Anatomically, it cannot achieve what the gravity-fighting weight can do.